Atencion fics, esto no es un simulacro
by ShineARTx
Summary: Bienvenidos al interior de fanfiction (graficamente) , en donde podras hayar personajes de distintos fics de mlp .Todo era tranquilo hasta que cierta pinkie junto a una derpy desiden ingresar a un tipo de fic ajeno y muy comun en el fandom español , cambiando la historia, rompiendo las espectativas ,(referencias a fics y ships) podran detenerlas?
1. bienvenidos a fanfiction

**IMPORTANTE: bien...simplemente se me ocurrio de repente este fic xdd si ya existe un fic sobre que hable lo que pasa en "el backstage" de fanfiction , perdon no es mi intencion copiar , ok este fic al principio mostrara graficamente el mundo fanfiction , algo asî como en los padrinos magicos cuando timy se mete en la internet o como ralph el demoledor lel , imaginen que el narrador es el logo de fanfiction pero con ojos xd, bien sin mas que aclarar disfruten dejen elevar su imaginacion y denle una oportunidad x00**

Bienvenidos al mundo fanfiction , una de las plataformas mas utilizadas por todo tipo de fandom , lugar del nacimiento de variadas historias con mucho que contar, aqui no existe el tiempo , el tiempo comienza una vez que los personajes entren al portal de su respectivo fic...demos un paseo por este maravilloso mundo

Area de creacion: Una plataforma redonda y tecnologica , en el fondo se puede apreciar una lista de todos los personajes de mlp

Aqui es donde se eligen los personajes principales para crear una nueva historia * aparece magicamente una twilight como pony* le das la personalidad que tu quieres , es importante mencionar que el personaje actuara con la mentalidad, historia o pasado que tu le des tanto dentro como fuera del fic , es por eso que puedes encontrar a twilights con sentimientos y formas de pensar diferentes en la que su realidad es solo su fic, una vez listo eso , ves el universo * aparecen variadas opciones* version pony, version humana o version hibrida . Una vez listo ves la historia ...pero supongo que todo este area de creacion ya la conocen asi que...porque no mejor vamos en donde residen los personajes de los fic y sus fics?

Area F: un amplio espacio abierto en donde se pueden apreciar varias rainbows, twilights, pinkies, etc , cada una de un fic diferente. El lugar tenia varios portales en los que arriba se leia el nombre del fic, comentarios y a capitulos , algunos portales estaban cerrados con una "c" de completado al lado del titulo , mientras que otros tenian un "ep" de en progreso

 ***** -wow que capitulo..-decia una rainbow version humana saliendo de un portal llamado "instituto canterlot recargado" junto a pinkie , applejack y varias chicas mas, ninguna dijo nada

-y que lo digas...la situacion...esta muy complicada...-hablo finalmente colgate ,por lo sucedido en el ultimo capitulo

-yo estoy bien, no creo que este complicada la situacion...-dijo vinyl seria cruzandose de brazos

-verdad que si?- dijo lyra que estaba al lado de vinyl

-yo me voy-dijo cortante bon bon seguido de irse

-bueno...parece que solo yo estoy bien en mi relacion jejje- dijo twilight nerviosa tratando de romper el ambiente tenso

-callate perversparkle! -gritaron las chicas

-ya les dije que solo fue un accidente! - dijo twilight molesta y avergonzada- no soy pervertida...

-solo **un** accidente?- pregunto rarity arqueando una ceja

-...bueno...dos...-murmuro mas avergonzada con el rostro rojo , todas seguian mirandola levantando una ceja -...lo ultimo no fue un accidente...mejor me callo

Las chicas tomaron caminos diferentes, unas al baño, otras a la cafeteria , al parecer el ultimo capitulo estuvo muy tenso...

-mas de 100 comentarios en 9 capitulos- dijo un chico de cabello alborotado y azul con orgullo mientras estaba de la mano junto a una de cabello de multiples colores, estaban en una amplia cafeteria en donde si querian los personajes iban a esperar hasta que comenzaran a escribir un nuevo cap de su fic o bien podrian quedarse en el portal de su fic a esperar , no esta demas decir que la historia avanza solo cuando el escritor decide seguirla , un ser poderozo capaz de crear mundos, controlar pensamientos y acciones de personaje, todo con el fin de entretener a los queridos lectores que son los que dan firmesa, cuerpo y fama al fic

-woow - decian varios soarines de fics diferentes mientras aplaudian , estaban rodeando al soarin que estaba hablando

-como lo haces?-pregunto un soarin que estaba como pegaso manteniendose en el aire

-bueno, mi historia es interesante , y la autora de mi fic es buena redactando , ah y casi me olvido de que..

-eso es mentira! Es porque ahora el soarindash esta muy de moda- grito un flash sentry de una mesa- solo vean a su alrededor cada vez aparecen mas soarines y rainbows

-envidia porque hayan mas fics soarindash que flashlight?-pregunto un soarin

-claro que no-respondio el flash que habia interrumpido

-oh porfavor! En donde hay soarindash hay flashlight , no se quejen!- dijo una trixie cansada como pony desde una mesa junto a una twilight

-es verdad- asintio una applejack como pony uniendose a la mesa

-por algo sera no?-pregunto una rainbow humanizada al lado de un soarin

-si, no es nuestra culpa que hagamos bonita pareja- dijo el soarin al lado de rainbow

-si claro- dijo ironicamente una pinkie humanizada sentada junto a una fluttershy, rainbow y rarity

-solo tienen envidia- dijo un flash sentry sentado encima de una mesa

-es mucho mejor el flutterdash!

-no! El twishy

-no! El twipie

-el pinkie dash!

-el appledash!

-el rarijack

-el raripie!

-fluttermac eeeyup

-soarindash!

-flashlight!

\- trrrixie por trrrixie!- grito una trixie unicornio arriba de una mesa

-prefiero el trixie por las galletas de mantequilla...-murmuro una rarity mientras los demas asentian

-en ese caso es mejor applejackXManzana- dijo una rainbow

-no puedo creer que hayan mas flash sentrys que lyras- dijo una lyra sentada en la barra de un bar haciendo levitar un baso de whisky junto a otra lyra version humana

-te entiendo completamente - dijo una sonata sentandose al lado de la lyra pony

-otra vez estas bebiendo?-pregunto una bon bon pony acercandose a la barra

-no es mi culpa que nuestro fic este congelado! -grito la lyra pony seguido de beber todo el vaso de whisky-es como si no tuviera trabajo! ... si hubiera un fic sobre berry y vîera este desastre ya se hubiera tomado todo el vino

-pero si hay uno...y ahi esta berry bebiendo en ese rincon- decia bon bon apuntando con su pezuña

Generalmente se ocasionan peleas asi por los ships en la cafeteria , bueno...tambien esta el sector "t" en donde se encuentran los personajes de los fics terminados , generalmente celebrando, son unos presumidos que casi siempre se burlan de los personajes que pertenecen a los fics congelados

-oigan cesantes! quieren mas hielo a sus bebidas? Entienden? Hielo es gracioso porque sus fics estan congelados!- se burlo una rainbow como pegaso dentro de la zona de fics terminados manteniendose en el aire

-ya basta rainbow, que no recuerdas que nuestro fic trato sobre la amistad ?- dijo una twilight levantando una ceja

-oh...es verdad- decia rainbow mientras bajaba lentamente a la superficie

-descuida, esta bien- dijo rarity acercandose junto a applejack, fluttershy, pinkie y spike y los siete se abrazaron

-presumidas...-murmuro lyra mirando desde la barra del bar entrecerrando los ojos

Sip un mundo que tiene muchas historias que contar, por suerte fanfiction tiene un sistema muy organizado que es casi imposible que un personaje se equivoque entrando al fic equivocado *la camara enfoca un boton con la silueta de pinkie* oh eso..eso solo es un adorno...no es una alarma de emergencia ni nada por el estilo...jejej

 **Bien ,opiniones? Quiero leerlas todas porque me ayudan muchisimo, ademas nose si seguirlo xdd ya que es como experimental**

 **IMPORTANTE!: todavia no empieza la historia inicial, ah y * hice referencia a mi fic porque era el mas accesible , no queria ocupar uno sin permiso uwu , si quieren me dicen y en el prox hago algunas referencias a unos fics ustedes de preferencia que no sea de ocs xcc chauu**


	2. un fic ajeno

\- en la cafeteria fanfiction-

*En una mesa se encontraban una unicornio color lavanda ,otra unicornio color cian y una pegaso color amarillo claro charlando tranquilamente bebiendo cafe

-bueno , yo estoy satisfecha con la cantidad de reviews- comentaba la unicornio lavanda

-y los favoritos...-dijo la pegaso seguido de darle un pequeño sorbo a su taza d cafe

-si...aunque tendriamos mas visitas si mostraran las fantasias de twilight- bromeo la unicornio cian mientras levitaba su taza con su magia

-callate trixie! -callo twilight colocandose roja al instante- a-ademas..nose de que fantasias hablas..-continuo nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado

-ah no? Quieres que yo y fluttershy te refresquemos la memoria? - siguio trixie con una cara picara, fluttershy dio una pequeña risita

-si alguna de ustedes dos dice algo..juro que..

-tranquila twilight , no diremos nada- tranquilizo fluttershy

-si, ademas en el fic aparece asi que no tiene gracia decirlo aqui ahora-dijo trixie , twilight se tapo el rostro con ambos cascos avergonzada haciendo que trixie ria

Una pinkie pie humana de un fic ya terminado se encontraba caminando saltando por la cafeteria sin nada que hacer hasta que una pegaso color gris choco con ella

-oh peerdon -se disculpo la pegaso

-uh descuida derpy ,es algo de todos los dias ,ya estoy acostumbrada-respondio pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-bueno..es que siempre hago el mismo trayecto de vuelo , no se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer- decia la pegaso agachando la mirada

-te entiendo amiga, desde que terminaron mi fic , al principio fue super duper divertido, hice una fiesta y tu fuiste ah no espera habia ido una derpy humana, bueno el caso es que fue muy divertida la fiesta pero no duro mucho ya que otros personajes debian volver a sus fics temprano , y yo no por que habia terminado el mio y lue..-estaba diciendo sin respirar pinkie hasta que fue interrumpida por una pegaso pelo color arcoiris que chocaba brutalmente contra ella

\- no te cruzes pinkie pie-alego la pegaso

-pero si yo no me cruze dashie- respondio una pony terrestre color rosa que se acercaba rapidamente

-agh no tu pinkie, esta pinkie, la humana- dijo rainbow chocando su casco con su frente

-yo solo estaba hablando con der...oh ya no -dijo la pinkie humana mientras veia que derpy habia desaparecido

-como sea no vuelvas a cruzarte-advirtio rainbow

-oki doki loki!- respondio la pinkie humana mientras abrazaba muy fuertemente a la pegaso celeste

-n-no...puedo..respirar!-grito la pegaso

-ups , perdon-se disculpo pinkie , rainbow no dijo nada pero al rato fue arrojada al suelo por la pinkie pony que la abrazaba con fuerza tambien

-abrazo!-gritaba mientras la abrazaba

Mientras, la derpy que hablaba con pinkie antes ,estaba volando por la cafeteria buscando implementos para hacer una fiesta , su fic habia terminado asi que tenia mucho tiempo libre

-quien me podria ayudar?-murmuro la pegaso gris mientras volaba mirando en varias direcciones diferentes -pero claro! Pinkie pie , porque no lo pense antes!-se dijo asi misma sonriendo mientras volaba a gran velocidad hasta una mesa en donde estaban las mane 6

-y entonces le dije ..HOLY SHIT me asustaste derpy!-respondio una pegaso peliarcoiris

-JAJAJAJJA -rio pinkie energica golpeando la mesa - que gran chiste!

-rainbow dash cuida tus palabras- regaño rarity

-que? Fue en ingles-respondio rainbow. applejack, twilight y rarity le fruncieron el ceño ,derpy seguia encima de la mesa viendo toda la situacion

-bueno...que necesitas derpy?-pregunto twilight , derpy apunto con su casco a pinkie pie

-a mi?-pregunto pinkie

-sip , puedes ayudarme a organizar una gran fiesta? -le dijo con los ojos suplicantes

-pero claro! No tenias que para que preguntar! Si se trata de fiestas pinkie pie es la mejor eleccion , te organizare la fiesta mas divertida , mas espectacular , mas..

-bien bien ya entendimos- dijo applejack colocando su casco en la boca de pinkie para que se calle

-una fiesta?...pero por que?-pregunto twilight

-es que...no tengo nada mejor que hacer desde que mi fic termino -decia derpy mientras agachaba sus orejas

-oh...-dijo twilight

-muy bien! Que estamos esperando? Traere mi cañon de fiestas! - dijo pinkie energicamente , seguido de sacar el cañon debajo de la mesa

-como hiciste eso?-pregunto fluttershy en voz baja

-que cosa?-pregunto pinkie incredula

-oh..hum ...olvidalo-respondio fluttershy

-bien derpy , tenemos una fiesta que organizar!-grito pinkie

...

-primero que nada hay que ver las invitaciones! -grito pinkie, derpy llevo su casco a su menton pensativa y luego apunto el cañon de fiestas de pinkie- uuhh sii esto puede funcionar-dijo pinkie

-podriamos arrojar las invitaciones usando el cañon-dijo derpy con una sonrisa, pinkie asintio

-pero yo ocupare el cañon-le dijo pinkie seria apegando su rostro al de derpy, luego puso una gran sonrisa- tu tienes alas y puedes arrojar las invitaciones del cielo-continuo con la gran sonrisa ,derpy asintio

-pero...y las invitaciones?-pregunto derpy

-oh eso mmmmmmmm entonces gritare que habra una gran fiesta, tengo muy buenos pulmones y garganta, los herede de mi tataratataratatara tia abuela

-y...desde donde gritaras?

-pues desde el aire tontita, necesito que todos me vean y me escuchen- respondio pinkie, derpy vio a pinkie en donde usualmente los pegasos tienen sus alas, pinkie noto la mirada de derpy diciendole indirectamente que no tenia alas - eso es ofensivo...-dijo pinkie desanimada agachando sus orejas

-ups...no fue mi intencion...-se disculpo derpy

-descuida-dijo pinkie mientras miraba a su al rededor - aja! -grito viendo hacia un extintor que estaba en la pared

-porque hay un extintor en fanfiction? - pregunto una twilight alicornio que pasaba por ahi

-por si los fic se ponen muy candentes- bromeo pinkie corriendo hacia el extintor empujando a la alicornio y sacando el extintor de la pared - muy bien , a volar! -grito mientras golpeaba el extintor contra el suelo y rapidamente comenzo a salir un chorro potente de lo que traia el interior del extintor provocando que pinkie se eleve junto al extintor

-WOOHOOOO -gritaba mientras volaba impulsada por el extintor , haciendo que todos los personajes de fics alzaran sus cabezas a ver a pinkie, derpy comenzo a volar para igualar la altura de pinkie -ESCUCHEN TODOS, DERPY ORGANI..WOOOOUU-pinkie detuvo su discurso al tener complicaciones , el extintor se estaba descontrolando haciendo que pinkie volara aleatoriamente por los aires , luego fue demasiado y simplemente se solto del extintor para caer al suelo, derpy intento detener el extintor que seguia expulsando chorros de espuma descontroladamente , derpy lo tomo pero le era imposible controlarlo

-cuidado! -gritaban algunos personajes a derpy , mientras el extintor llevaba a derpy a direcciones aleatorias choco con la pinkie pie humana con quien derpy se habia topado hace unos minutos haciendo que ambas fueran arrastradas por el descontrolado extintor , fue cuestion de segundos cuando el extintor fue derecho a un portal de un fic , pinkie y derpy simplemente cerraron los ojos por innercia

-woooooow-gritaron todos los personajes de los fics al ver como ambas desaparecian al entrar al portal de un fic llamado.."la mejor compañia" ( nose si exista un fic con ese nombre y si es asi perdon xd )

Pinkie y derpy cayeron del cielo junto al extintor que se le habia acabado todo su contenido, para su suerte cayeron en un arbusto

-aaayyy-se quejo pinkie acariciandose la cabeza, la pegaso gris que habia caido encima de pinkie agito su cabeza

-oh no..-murmuro

-que? ...oh claro caimos en otro fic -murmuro pinkie, derpy salio de encima rapidamente

-en que fic caimos? -pregunto derpy , pinkie comenzo a mirar por todos lados y luego comenzo a escalar un arbol cercano hasta llegar a la copa del arbol

-mmmmmm se llama...la mejor compañia-dijo colocandose de cuclillas - hasta ahora lleva cinco capitulos ...y 18 reviews-continuo, derpy confundida volo a la altura en la que se encontraba pinkie y mirando hacia la direccion en la que miraba pinkie

-...que ves? ...solo veo el cielo...-comento la pegaso ladeando la cabeza

-la informacion del fic duuuh-respondio pinkie , derpy volvio a mirar la direccion en la que miraba pinkie y seguia solo viendo cielo , luego volvio a ver a pinkie con las orejas agachadas

-yo no veo nada- dijo tristemente , pinkie la miro

-oh claaaro...supongo que esto solo es una cualidad que solo las pinkies tienen- respondio pinkie sonriente- como el saber que pasara en los proximos capitulos de nuestros fics-continuo

-que? -pregunto confundida derpy

-asi es, las pinkies tenemos un don nato para saber que es lo que pasara en los capitulos proximos, pero solo de nuestros fics...no de fics ajenos, pero nuestros codigos nos prohibe decirlo en el fic , CODIGO PINKIE!-dijo pinkie energica, derpy volvio a levantar las orejas dando una gran sonrisa, en ese momento escuchan un ruido , derpy se une al arbol ocultandose entre las ojas junto a pinkie, ahi estaba una chica de cabello de multiples colores caminando pateando una piedra , pinkie mira mas a su al rededor, estaban en el patio de una escuela

-estupidos profesores ...quien se creen que son castigandome-murmuro la peliarcoiris -no ire al castigo..-continuo, hasta que un balon impacto fuertemente con su rostro haciendo que caiga al suelo, pinkie pie y derpy hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no reirse

-oh perdon!-se escucho que un chico con cabello azul alborotado gritaba mientras corria hacia la peliarcoiris

-soarin?-murmuro pinkie

-que demonios te ocurre idiota hijo de las mil ..-estaba gritando furiosa la peliarcoiris al chico que iba a su auxilio

-te dije que perdon-interrumpio el chico arrepentido

-fijate a la proxima pedazo de basura -dijo molesta- me puedo levantar sola , no necesito que un inutil me ayude a levantarme-continuo golpeando la mano que le estiraba soarin y se levantaba

-este es el tipico fic soarindash?-murmuro derpy, pinkie miro al cielo

-..mmm segun el summary no, y el genero es friendship y humor...-murmuro pinkie

Derpy volvio a mirar en donde se encontraba los dos chicos ...pero ya no estaban

-desaparecieron?-pregunto confundida

-si...parece que la accion sigue en otro escenario-respondio pinkie

-en que capitulo estamos?-pregunto derpy

-mmmmmm parece que en el primero...sip el primero-respondio pinkie mientras bajaba del arbol

-me siento perdida- dijo derpy agachando las orejas y bajaba al suelo-como volvemos a la central?

-siempre se abre el portal al final de un capitulo- respondio pinkie- pero para mi nada es coincidencia , por algo llegamos a este fic-continuo

-yo...no comprendo-respondio derpy agachando la mirada

-que por algo llegamos aqui, quizas...debemos hacer este fic mas interesante cambiando algunas cosillas-dijo pinkie frotando sus manos

-pero...eso no cambiara algunas cosas?-pregunto derpy, pinkie se encojio de hombros

-solo debemos tratar de que no te vean

-y por que?-pregunto derpy confundida

-por lo visto , en este fic los pegasos no son comunes-respondio pinkie

-oh claro...-murmuro derpy- donde estaran los personajes ahora?- pregunto , pinkie comenzo a ver a su al rededor

-bueno..es una escuela...seguramente estaran en una sala de clases-respondio mientras se asomaba sigilosamente a una ventana de una sala clases, derpy la siguio, habian varios alumnos prestando atencion , pinkie pudo divisar a twilight quien estaba apoyando su cabeza con su mano mientras con la otra anotaba lo escrito en la pizarra

-mmmmm-murmuro pinkie pensativa

-que?-pregunto derpy

-ahora en el fic estan narrando los pensamientos de twilight-continuo, derpy la miro ladeando la cabeza - es por la reacciones de su rostro, a veces sonrie y otras veces frunce el ceño, ademas mi pinkie sentido me dice que aqui esta ocurriendo la accion

Twilight ladea la cabeza un poco y ve por la ventana a pinkie asomada junto a derpy

-pinkie?-pregunta interrumpiendo la clase

-señorita twilight sparkle!-dijo cheerilee -porque interrumpe la clase- pinkie y derpy se escondieron no quedando visibles en la ventana

-es que profesora cheerilee ahi hay un pegaso gris y pin...-decia twilight apuntanto la ventana pero deteniendose al ver que no habia nadie

-un pegaso gris?-pregunto extrañada cheerilee

-twilight esta drogada..-se esscucho un estudiante comentar

-no, esta loca-comento otro y toda la clase comenzo a reir

-no estoy drogada , ni tampoco loca! Creanme , ahi habia un pegaso gri tenia los ojos bizcos!-dijo inmediatamente twilight haciendo que la clase ria mas

-jajjaajaja ay twilight , ve a tomar un poco de aire si?-rio cheerilee

-pero...ok-murmuro twilight mientras se iba caminando lentamente y la clase la señalaba riendo

-ups...-dijo derpy de su escondite

-creo...que ya cambiamos gran parte de lo que resta este fic jejeje-dijo nerviosa pinkie

-atras atras atras!-gritaba una luna pony con gafas negras acercandose al portal al que ingresaron derpy y pinkie , muchos personajes observaban curiosos mientras que otros asustados

-y que pasa si se mete a nuestro fic y cambia todo?!-pregunto una unicornio blanca de crin morado llorando

-no cruzen el perimetro -continuo el simbolito de fanfiction dibujando un perimetro en el suelo

-que haremos?-pregunto una twilight alicornio

-"haremos"? Tu solo eres la protagonista de un fic, deja que las autoridades se encargen de este desastre-le dijo luna, twilight trago saliva

-nuestros fic moriran! Nuestros fics moriran!-gritaba un soarin version humana todo desesperado

Una alicornio blanca de crin con multiples colores y claros era como la gobernante de los fics de mlp , se encontraba en una oficina organizando fics

-celestia!-interrumpio entrando luna que habia estado en el desastre, junto a otros guardias de fanfiction

-que sucede?-pregunto celestia

-hubo desastre, un terrible desastre!-dijo luna inmediatamente

-exageras luna-rio celestia

-lo crees?-pregunto luna -ocurrio un p-7 nivel 8-dijo seria quitandose los lentes, celestia quedo congelada

-rapido! La alarma! Cierren los fics ! Antes de que se propage! -grito finalmente , luna rapidamente golpea una pared con sus patas traseras haciendo que desaparezca y apriete un boton , con la silueta de pinkie, rapidamente una alarma comenzo a sonar y todos los portales de los fics comenzaron a cerrarse

-ES EL FIN DE FANFICTION!-grito una rarity seguido de que todos los personajes de los fics presentes comenzaran a gritar desesperados

-vamos a desaparecer!

-ni siquiera llegue al tercer capitulo!

Se escuchaban gritos de diferentes fics

-atencion fics! Atencion fics! Esto no es un simulacro! Repito, esto no es un simulacro , coloquense cerca de su portal en orden sin entrar en panico como lo ensayamos! No se separen de sus fics! Repito esto no es un simulacro ! No entren en panico-decia la celestia que gobernaba por los altoparlantes, por unos segundos muchos personajes solo corrian en circulos por la desesperacion, pero fue cuestion de minutos para que pronto la mayoria este junto a los portales de sus respectivos fics en orden

-MUY BIEN QUIERO SU ATENCION!-grito luna colocandose sus gafas nuevamente, todos los personajes guardaron silencio para escucharla

-CREO QUE LA GRAN MAYORIA VIO QUE HACE POCO SE PRODUJO UN P-7 -grito luna a todo pulmon, algunos asentian mientras que otros preguntaban sobre lo ocurrido

-ammmm que es un p-7? -pregunto una pegaso color peloarcoiris

-QUE ? NO TE ESCUCHE, ESTE LUGAR ES BASTANTE AMPLIO, DILO MAS FUERTE-pidio luna

-QUE ES UN P-7?-pregunto gritando rainbow

-EXCELENTE PREGUNTA, UN P-7 ES BASICAMENTE CUANDO UNA PINKIE PIE SE METE EN UN FIC EQUIVOCADO, ALTERANDO TODA LA HISTORIA DEL FIC-'grito luna -NO HEMOS SOLUCIONADO EL PROBLEMA ASI QUE SE PUEDE DECIR QUE ANDA UNA PINKIE SUELTA , Y PARECE QUE CON COMPAÑIA- continuo , todos se impresionaron y comenzaron inmediatamente a comentar asustados

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- se escucho el grito agudo de una mujer , todos los personajes se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a ver de donde provenia el grito , todas las vistas se posaron en un chico de cabello azul alborotado , jeans gastados , abrazando una guitarra , al ver la mirada de todos trago saliva y acomodo su voz - em que miran?-pregunto colcando una voz muy de macho

-gay...-se escucho murmurar a alguien

-AHORA HAREMOS UN EQUIPO DE RESCATE PARA CAPTURAR A LAS FUJITIVAS Y SALVAR ESE FIC!-grito luna

**-tal vez...debamos unirnos al equipo de rescate...-dijo una twilight alicornio con una mirada y voz apagada

-no lo se...-murmuro una pinkie con el pelo liso, applejack nego con la cabeza

-no lo creo...no estamos pasando por un buen momento...ademas debemos apoyar a scootaloo-continuo applejack con el tono apagado al igual que twilight

-estoy ..bien...en serio..-murmuro una pegaso naranja que miraba el suelo , las mane que la acompañaban se miraron tristes y preocupadas a la vez

-todo saldra bien...-le dijo twilight con una sonrisa apagada abrazando a scootaloo con un ala, scootaloo solto una lagrima

-no lo creo...

Luna estaba con una tablet que la estaba levitando con su magia anotando a los que seguramente serian los miembros del equipo de rescate

-orden , orden! No deben ser muchos-decia acomodandose las gafas

***-uh yo yo yo!-dijo una muy entuciasmada twilight humana agitando su mano, la alicornio encargada del equipo la miro y luego bajo un poco sus gafas para verla mejor

-mmm no tu no-dijo seguido de volver a colocarse las gafas normalmente -tienes mucha mala suerte en el fic al que perteneces-continuo

-ok...-murmuro triste- eso no es justo..-continuo mientras se iba caminando lentamente

-bon bon hacia donde vas?-pregunto una unicornio color menta

-me necesitan-respondio una pony terrestre de color crema y crin de color rosado y azul

-de que estas hablando bon bon? Debemos quedarnos cerca de nuestros fics a menos que te quieras unir al equipo de rescate- le respondio la unicornio de ojos dorados confundida, bon bon la miro y suspiro cansada

-mi nombre no es bon bon...soy la agente secreto sweetie drops, me encargo de solucionar los problemas internos que suceden en fanfiction y nunca son revelados a los personajes o incluso escritores , son muy confidenciales...de hecho...no tuve que decirte esa informacion...tambien es confidencial- dijo bon bon seria mientras sacaba una maleta plateada de quien sabe sonde y la abre sacando un lapiz y luego colocandose unas gafas oscuras -mira la luz..-comenzo a decir

-espera bon bon! No me borres la memoria!-suplico lyra

-no tengo opcion

-pero no le dire a nadie!-siguio suplicando lyra

-bien...-murmuro seria y luego vio que los demas personajes que pertenecian en su fic habian escuchado todo - maldicion..-murmuro molesta -miren la luz fijamente-continuo apuntando su lapiz a vinyl y octavia que pertenecian a su fic tambien

-bon bon no me pasaras gafas para que...-estaba diciendo lyra pero ya era tarde , le habia borrado la memoria a ella junto a vinyl y octavia, luego las tres quedaron aturdidas

-ustedes todavia creen que me llamo bon bon, una pony ordinaria que solo espera a que retomen su fic- les dijo (hombres de negro pls xd ), lyra, vinyl y octavia solo pestañeaban-supongo que es suficiente...-continuo seguido de ir hacia donde estaba luna organizando el equipo

-luna-llamo bon bon todavia con las gafas puestas

-te unes?-pregunto luna, bon bon asintio-perfecto, falta uno mas...

-yoooooo!-grito una pinkie pony

-no tu no, eres muy ruidosa-dijo luna seria-ademas necesitamos a una humana..-continuo , una fila de ponys se fueron desilusionados

-yoo- dijo un spike humano apareciendo entre la multitud

-dije "humana" no humano -respondio seria luna

-eso es discriminacion ..-murmuro mientras se iba

-mmmmm-comenzo a decir luna mientras buscaba a una humana dispuesta a la aventura, al parecer la versiones ponys son mas valientes que las versiones humanas...

 **Fics usados:**

 ***: La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle - Una estrella mágica extinta ( Zero Lynx )**

 ****: Ultimate Rainbow Dash ( supertotitoti )**

 *****: Instituto Canterlot recargado ( ShineARTx** _ **me xd**_ **)**

 **Si tienen tiempo leanlos , son muy buenos y gracias a sus autores por darme permiso de usarlos :3**

 **La verdad nose a que humana elegir, si tienen sugerencias** **me gustaria escucharlas, espero que les haya gustado este cap , si tienen opiniones no duden en colocarlas en los reviews :P**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap**


	3. el equipo de rescate

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los consejos que me dejaron en los reviews en serio , y pos tratare de subir los capítulos mas seguido**

 **~Antes de leer~**

 **Como puede llegar un momento en que la pinkie perteneciente al fic y la que se metió al fic con derpy se encuentren decidí para hacer mas fácil la lectura esto:**

 **A pinkie perteneciente del fic la llamare pinkamena ,( pero no estará con el pelo lacio y eso, y las demás le dirán pinkie ) ejemplo**

 **\- que haces pinkie?- pregunto twilight**

 **\- nada - respondió pinkamena**

 **Y la que anda con derpy la llamare pinkie lol ( espero que se entienda ;-; )**

 **Respecto a los que están en la central fanfiction serán personajes al azar a menos que yo aclare que era de un fic que si existe , y los que serán personajes aleatorios los mencionare como " dijo una rainbow cualquiera" o " exclamo una twilight alicornio cualquiera" :p a menos que el personaje pertenezca al equipo de rescate**

 **Una cosa mas antes de leer xD yo les pedí sugerencias de humanas y la verdad todas las que me dijieron me gustaron ;-; así que usare todas namas (? Bueeeno ahora si a leer!**

 **...**

 **-en la central fanfiction -**

\- pero hasta ahora quienes están en el equipo de rescate?- pregunto bon bon trotando al lado de luna mientras seguía con sus gafas

\- tuve que descartar algunos ponys ya que si vamos demasiados seria sospechoso , y las versiones humanas nos ayudarían mas - respondió luna que estaba a cargo del equipo de rescate levitando una lista

\- solo hay dos nombres..- dijo bon bon después de leer la lista - y es el mio y de scootaloo...supongo que es una en versión humana

\- ella tiene agallas y es humana así que se queda - asintió luna desapareciendo la lista - me di cuenta que hay que reducir el equipo de rescate y ahora solo necesitamos una humana mas - decía luna caminando por la central mientras miraba a bon bon , luego de unos pasos luna choca con alguien- aagghh fíjate trixie, deberias estar cerca del portal de tu fic!

\- pero si el fic de trrrixie ya termino!- exclamo alzando ambas manos , luna con su magia bajo sus gafas para verla mejor y luego ilumino su cuerno haciendo aparecer la lista

\- quieres inscribirte al club de rescate? Eres humana y tu fic esta terminado - le dijo acercándole la lista

\- ya que...no tengo nada mejor que hacer- se encojio de hombros trixie - pero me darán unas gafas oscuras? Así como tu o bon bon

-no. - respondieron luna y bon bon al mismo tiempo

\- hola aquí me inscribió para el equipo de rescate verdad?- pregunto sunset shimmer versión humana acercándose al grupo

\- perdón pero los cupos están llenos - dijo bon bon señalando con su casco a trixie

\- pero puede haber un miembro mas? De verdad que quiero ayudar - suplico sunset , luna se llevo un casco hacia la barbilla pensativa

\- tal vez si borro a scootaloo de la lista...- murmuro pensativa

\- pero eso no es justo!- se quejo scootaloo

\- ESTAS AQUI?!- pregunto luna impresionada

\- siempre lo estuve , pero sus alas alzadas me tapaban - respondió scootaloo tomando una ala de luna

\- supongo que solo queda una solución - comenzó a decir trixie - piedra papel o tijera

\- me parece bien , siempre gano!- exclamo scootaloo levantando un puño

\- claro - dijo luna , todas tomaron pocision - oh esperen- dijo de pronto luna , las demás la miraron - ni siquiera tengo dedos - agito su casco

-EH?- exclamo bon bon mirándose rápidamente un casco - después de todo este tiempo...recién ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo jugar piedra, papel o tijera?! Pero...pero me se las reglas y todo...como se supone que se las reglas de un juego que ni siquiera puedo jugar?!

\- pero puedes hacer piedra- le señalo scootaloo un casco

\- no haremos piedra todo el tiempo , no tendría sentido - dijo luna seria

\- y entonces?- pregunto bon bon

\- trixie vota por que se vaya sunset - señalo trixie a sunset con el pulgar

\- yo voto que te calles - la señalo molesta sunset

\- dejen de señalarse con el dedo , aunque sea hagan lo por respeto a que no tengo dedos...presumidas..- dijo luna

\- debemos ingresar al portal del fic ahora - comento bon bon

\- es verdad , bien hagan grupo de dos y la que sobra se queda ! - exclamo luna golpeando un casco contra el suelo

 _Después de 10 segundos..._

 _-_ INGRATAS! como se les ocurre dejarme sola? Soy la líder! - decía luna molesta agitando su casco al aire

\- adiós luna! Traeremos a pinkie con su compañía en menos de lo que canta un gallo!- se despidió bon bon seguido de cruzar el portal con las demas

\- no me importa, ire igual , ahora deberé traer a ese equipo de descaradas y a pinkie y compañía - murmuraba luna molesta entre dientes mientras caminaba en círculos - PERSONAJES DE FANFICTION! DESCUIDEN QUE TRAERE A ESA PINKIE PIE A COMO DE LUGAR , NO SE ALEJEN DE SUS FICS Y GUARDEN LA CALMA!- grito mientras comenzaba a volar por la central

 _En el fic..._

Las del equipo de rescate caían en una superficie dura , todas encima de la otra

\- aauuch...donde estamos?- pregunto scootaloo refregandose la cabeza, todas comenzaron a mirar a su al rededor

\- es el patio de la escuela- respondió sunset levantándose

\- entonces...que hacemos aquí?- preguntaba trixie mientras se estiraba

\- debemos encontrar a pinkie con su compañía para sacarla lo antes posible de este fic ,a antes de que lo altere completamente - respondió bon bon mientras caminaba en circulo pensativa

\- pero...lo mas probable es que hayan dos pinkies...como la diferenciaremos?- pregunto scootaloo

\- cuando la veamos lo sabremos , hay que apresurarse- comenzó a trotar bon bon

\- oye espera!- la detuvo sunset - estamos en un fic humano , y tu eres un pony...no sera sospechoso?- pregunto , bon bon se detuvo

\- pero ahora no hay nadie verdad?- le pregunto levantando una ceja

\- y si construyen un radar o algo por el estilo?- pregunto trixie rascándose la cabeza , bon bon suspiro

\- bien...yo intentare construir un radar con las cosas que tengo en mi alforja , por mientras ustedes intenten buscar a pinkie y compañía - comenzo a caminar bon bon hacia un arbusto para ocultarse - recuerden...aqui ya hay versiones de ustedes...solo intente en no estar en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo que esas versiones - les advirtió y se oculto entre los arbustos, justo se escucho el timbre que indica el recreo

\- que conveniente - murmuro sunset

\- que estamos esperando? Entremos a la escuela - dijo scootaloo - no haremos nada en el patio - continuo mientras ingresaba , trixie y sunset la siguieron. Mientras caminaban trataban de evitar a los estudiantes , todas mirando por todos lados viendo algo sospechoso o a pinkie

\- chicas...necesitan ver esto- dijo de pronto sunset tomando los brazos de scootaloo y trixie

-que?- pregunto scootaloo , sunset señalo una dirección y ahí se encontraba flash sentry frente a su casillero sin mover ningún musculo

\- que tiene eso?- pregunto trixie

\- no se mueve...no hace nada, solo mirenlo es como si estuviera congelado- murmuro sunset , trixie y scootaloo lo miraron con mas atención , en eso se le acerca soarin

\- oye viejo que hay? Vamos a comprar algo , me muero de hambre- le dijo , pero flash ni siquiera lo miro - ammmm tierra a flash, hay alguien ahí?- agito su mano frente al rostro del chico

\- no puedo...- hablo finalmente flash - siento...siento que debo quedarme aquí...hasta que algo ocurra...algo debe ocurrir...lo presiento- continuo sin todavía mover un musculo

\- oye estas asustandome , mejor ...me voy...- decía soarin retrocediendo lentamente por el pasillo. Sunset, scootaloo y trixie se miraron

-acaso...debía pasar algo en el fic en este momento?- pregunto scootaloo

\- así parece...si no hacemos algo seguirá ahí hasta que ocurra lo que debe ocurrir - dijo sunset pensativa

-pero...y que debía ocurrir?- pregunto trixie

 _en otro lado de la escuela.._

\- y donde esta twilight?- pregunto rainbow apoyada en un casillero con las manos en los bolsillos

\- por ahí esta su sala no? Pronto la veremos caminar hacia aquí - señalo applejack una dirección mientras con la otra mano abría su casillero

\- ya sabes como es twilight , de seguro se quedo anotando algo de la pizarra -se encojio de hombros rarity , las demás chicas comenzaron a mirar hacia la dirección señalada por applejack

Twilight iba caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos sin importarle chocar con algunos estudiantes , estaba buscando a una chica para ser especifica

\- pinkie pie!- exclamo twilight una vez llego al grupo de chicas , las chicas se voltearon impresionadas

\- hola twilight - saludo alegremente applejack cerrando su casillero - no venias de tu sala? - pregunto confundida señalando con el pulgar la dirección hacia la sala

\- no...estaba dando una vuelta porque pinkie pie me distrajo!- la señalo twilight caminando hacia pinkie

-yo? Y porque?!- pregunto impresionada pinkamena

\- porque...porque...porque estabas con un pegaso bizco?!- pregunto twilight , las chicas la quedaron mirando por unos segundos , intercambiaron miradas y luego explotaron en risa - pe-pero...- murmuro twilight

\- aay twilight jajajajajj que graciosa!- reía applejack seguido de darle una fuerte palmada a twilight en la espalda

\- jajajajaj un pegaso jajajajaja Y BIZCO! JAJAJAJAJ- reía rainbow golpeándose la rodilla

-jajajajajajaja que graciosa twilight jajajajaj - se agarraba el estomago pinkamena

\- pero...pero si es verdad! Yo lo vi! Y se que no estoy loca!- dijo twilight algo desesperada

\- ay twilight querida jajajaj que gran actuación! De seguro consigues el papel querida!- dijo rarity caminando hacia twilight seguido de tomarle el hombro

\- ustedes no entienden!- aparto twilight la mano de rarity y comenzó a caminar , luego se volteo y vio a pinkamena - te estaré vigilando- la señalo y continuo

\- creen que exageramos?- pregunto fluttershy preocupada

\- nah- dijo rainbow y las chicas se encojieron de hombros

-entonces...- murmuro trixie todavía viendo a flash quien seguía congelado frente a su casillero

\- es obvio que pinkie ya afecto la historia , por lo visto ...se supone que algo debía pasar cuando flash este en su casillero , pero...eso todavía no sucede, y no se moverá hasta que **eso** suceda... pero que? Que debe suceder? - pregunto sunset

de pronto suena el timbre que indicaba fin al recreo , los estudiantes regresaban a sus salas , de pronto scootaloo se esconde atrás de sunset y trixie

\- que sucede?- pregunto sunset , scootaloo señalo que a unos pasos mas allá iban caminando sweetie , applebloom y scootaloo pertenecientes al fic

\- sigan caminando aquí no hay nada que ver - les dijo trixie colocando ambas manos en la cadera , una vez que las tres niñas pasaron cerca , ellas solo la miraron confundidas mientras seguían caminando , sunset le dio una palmada en la nuca a trixie - auch! Porque hiciste eso?!

\- por que...porque eres tonta - le dijo sunset seria

\- chicas creo que trixie si hace magia había jurado verla antes pelear con la maquina - comento sweetie belle

\- crees que sepa magia de teletransportacion?- pregunto applebloom

\- eso o hay dos trixies - dijo la scootaloo perteneciente al fic , las chicas se miraron

-mmm nah - rieron las tres mientras caminaban a su sala de clases

\- ya se fueron?- pregunto scootaloo dejando de ocultarse

\- si, despejado de hecho ya todos entraron a sus salas de clases- dijo trixie al notar el silencio que se apodero en el pasillo, luego miro a flash que seguía igual - bueno...casi todos

\- debemos hacer algo o sera sospechoso tanto para los personajes como para los lectores - dijo sunset llevándose una mano hacia el mentón pensativa , scootaloo recogió una moneda y se la lanzo a flash haciendo que impacte en su hombro pero este seguia igual

\- oye la directora celestia viene!- le grito trixie , pero no había caso - genial esta defectuoso

-mmmm lo tengo!- dijo de pronto sunset - generalmente flash se topa con twilight , eso es lo que pasa! Debe toparse con twilight para que el personaje siga avanzando a lo largo de la historia!

\- genial! ...pero donde esta twilight?- pregunto scootaloo

\- aaghh creo que deberemos esperar al próximo timbre- se quejo sunset cansada

\- y lo dejaremos así? Si se queda así la historia no podrá avanzar - lo señalo trixie

\- y que sugieres einstein , buscar a alguien para que choque con el y así continuar la historia?- pregunto sunset molesta cruzándose de brazos - esperen...no es mala idea

\- y quien se topara con el?- pregunto scootaloo

\- tu no porque seria...raro y muy inapropiado - respondió sunset , luego miro a trixie - tu iras

\- que?! Porque debería ir trixie?!- pregunto molesta

\- porque scootaloo no sera y yo fui la de la idea - le dijo sunset seria

\- trixie no lo hara- se cruzo de brazos , sunset y scootaloo se miraron y asintieron al mismos tiempo

\- ahora!- dijo sunset y ambas empujaron a trixie contra flash

-aahh! Hijas de!

-oh trixie no te vi, estas bien?- pregunto de pronto flash extendiéndole la mano una vez que trixie choco con el , sunset celebro al ver que el plan resulto

\- claro que trixie esta bien - respondió trixie apartándole la mano de un Manotón

\- wow esta bien - le sonrió flash , trixie le mando una mirada amenazante a sunset y scootaloo quienes le levantaban el pulgar - te veo después de clases - continuo sonriendo mirándola de lado mientras se iba

 _mientras bon bon..._

\- esto seria mas fácil si fuera un unicornio...o si tuviera dedos...agh ya me parezco a lyra - murmuraba bon bon entre dientes escondida tras unos arbustos del patio del colegio mientras que entre sus cascos tenia...algo - solo espero que esas tres estén tomándose esto en serio y que no lo arruinen...

...

\- oh que inteligente plan , que inteligente plan!- dijo trixie sarcástica y molesta caminando hacia sunset y scootaloo - ahora se enamoro de trixie! Se supone que debemos evitar que pinkie altere la historia! Pero nosotras la alteramos mas de lo que ya esta! O mejor dicho ustedes la alteraron - les recrimino trixie molesta

\- calmate lulamoon hago lo que puedo , ya lo solucionaremos - la intento calmar sunset

\- y como?! Como solucinaremos eso?! Y no digas que trixie se calme por q..- estaba diciendo trixie pero fue interrumpida porque sunset la tomo de la sucederá

\- calmate!- dijo mientras le daba una bofetada , scootaloo levanto ambas cejas impresionada , sunset le dio otra bofetada - te calmaste?- pregunto seguido de darle otra bofetada

-auch...si- respondió trixie adolorida , sunset le dio otra bofetada

\- calmate!

\- pero si trixie ya se..- estaba diciendo trixie pero sunset le dio otra bofetada

\- ese era por si acaso- dijo sunset seria

\- ok...- murmuro trixe , sunset le dio otra bofetada

\- que te Calmes! ...perdón es que...es que es divertido - dijo sunset manteniendo su compostura seria , trixie la miro con el ceño fruncido , sunset le dio otra bofetada - no me mires así! Aahh porque es tan adictivo abofetearte?- pregunto seguido de otra

\- auuch! Ya bastaa!- se quejo trixie , sunset miro a scootaloo sin soltar a trixie

\- quieres intentarlo? - le pregunto

\- si quiero!- dijo scootaloo emocionada

\- noo! van a paralizar la mejilla de trixie

\- bien...- murmuro sunset soltándola , luego le hizo un gesto a scootaloo y esta abofeteo a trixie

\- aahhhh me las pagaran!

 _Mientras luna..._

Luna aterrizo en una superficie de pasto , había cruzado un portal, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo , las aves pasaban volando y cantando , a los al rededores solo se veía vegetación y a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo

\- muy bien , a atrapar a esa pinkie y hacer pagar al equipo de rescate que me abandono!- dijo luna alzando un casco al aire

\- princesa luna! No me esperaba verla aquí!- decía una unicornio color lavanda trotando hacia luna

\- que?- pregunto luna perpleja quitándose las gafas con la magia

\- bueno...le escribí a la princesa celestia , pero no creí que la enviaría a usted , de todas maneras su ayuda siempre es bien recibida - decía twilight haciendo levitar un pergamino

\- ME ESTAN JODIENDO?! COMO ES QUE ME EQUIVOQUE DE FIC?! - grito luna cerca de twilight

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien perdón por la demora de subir cap , la verdad es que ya tenia una parte escrita y espero que les haya gustado , una vez mas gracias por el apoyo y si bueno algunos de ustedes me sugirieron a trixie , sunset y una de las cmc para que sea del equipo de rescate y pos use a las tres xD en esta ocasión vimos al equipo de rescate trabajar y en el proximo veremos el paradero de pinkie y derpy**

 **Y si quedaron con preguntas descuiden que serán respondidas a lo largo del fic**

 **Gracias por comentar , dar su opinion y leer que siempre me anima , no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo! Chauuu**


	4. union

-pero...no entiendo...-murmuro la unicornio lavanda confundida

-nada...solo...continua con lo que estas haciendo...yo solo vine a... hacer algo corto pero ya me voy, adios!- dijo luna inmediatamente- mejor me apresuro, no hay tiempo que perder!- continuo mientras hacia iluminar su cuerno y en el cielo se abrio una especie de obertura, luna volo hacia alla y una vez ingreso la obertura se cerro dejando a twilight boquiabierta

En la cafeteria fanfiction...

* una unicornio color cyan caminaba al rededor de una mesa en circulo

-ammm...trixie estas bien? - pregunto una pegaso color amarillo palido sentada en la mesa junto a una unicornio color lavanda que bebia un sorbo

-si...es solo que trixie esta...nose aburrida...e inquita quizas- respondio trixie deteniendose

-y porque?- pregunto fluttershy

\- como que porque? No han subido un capitulo!- respondio alterada trixie, la unicornio lavanda dejo de beber su sorbo para mirarla seria

\- sabes que tiene sus razones...ademas no te quejes, en el ultimo capitulo subido tu fuiste protagonista - le dijo twilight levantando una ceja, trixie bajo las orejas arrepentida

\- bueno...si...pero todavia falta contar que paso despues con trixie...- murmuro mirando el suelo, fluttershy volo a su lado para colocar su casco en la espalda de trixie

-tranquila...todo a su debido tiempo- le dijo en un tono suave y sonriendole, trixie le devolvio la sonrisa

\- asi es, ahora puedes dejar de caminar en circulos al rededor de la mesa? Ya me tienes mareada- rio twilight

\- bien..- asintio trixie avergonzada, luego vio a su al rededor - parece que la tension sobre el incidente de pinkie ya paso...los personajes parecen mas tranquilos- comento trixie

-oh es verdad- dijo fluttershy pensativa, twilight se levanto de la mesa para ir a sentarse cerca de trixie y fluttershy

\- tal vez porque ya enviaron un equipo de rescate, realmente somos muy afortunados de que el equipo de rescate tenga a una lider como luna - sonrio twilight, de pronto se ve a luna salir de un portal a gran velocidad , pero Iba a gran velocidad no tuvo tiempo de frenar correctamente ingresando a un portal llamada "ultimate rainbow dash" , se veia una habitacion llena de radares y mapas

**¡Wow!, que increíble diseño, tal vez podría confeccionar una línea de ropa con esto.- dijo una unicornio blanca

Twilight que estaba con los ojos cerrados los Abre y mira a su alrededor-¡Spike! , ¡Quita tus dibujos y ...wooow!- estaba diciendo twilight pero luna aterrizo del cielo interrumpiendola, las que estaban presentes en la sala quedaron mirando a luna y luna a ellas

-enmm...rayos...-murmuro luna molesta

Spike aparecio al rato y quedo mirando a luna

-princesa luna?- pregunto confundido

-escuchen, esto no es lo que parece, yo solo soy una ilusion- sonrio nerviosa luna, nuevamente hizo brillar su cuerno abriendo una obertura por la cual salio, luego de eso hubo un silencio

\- entonces...porque me habias llamado?- pregunto spike rompiendo el silencio, twilight pestañeo unos segundos y luego agito su cabeza

\- ah si...quita tus dibujos -respondio twilight, luego se rasco el menton con su casco - eso...fue extraño...

-apuesto a que es obra de Psycho- murmuro applejack

Mientras en el fic...

-entonces alteramos todo?-pregunto derpy tras unos arbustos mientras que pinkie estaba sentada junto a ella escondida tambien

-se puede decir que si - dio una sonrisa nerviosa

\- y no podemos volver? - pregunto la pegaso gris , pinkie nego con la cabeza

-ya te dije que al final de cada capitulo se abre el portal para salir, podrimos salir si fueras alicornio - se encojio de hombros, derpy agacho las orejas, luego rapidamente las levanto al escuchar unas risas

-oiste eso?-murmuro derpy, pinkie asomo su cabeza por el arbusto y vio a trixie corriendo tras sunset y scootaloo

-me las pagaran!-corria trixie tras scootaloo y sunset

\- valio la pena! - corria scootaloo

-ocultate- susurro inmediatamente pinkie

-pero ya estoy oculta.. -ladeo la cabeza confundida derpy

-oigan ustedes! - se escucho el grito de bon bon , haciendo que las tres chicas se detengan - se supone que deberian estar buscando a pinkie Pie!

-perdonanos bon bon...lo tomaremos mas en serio ahora - dijo sunset colocandose seria

-si...oye como vas con el coso ...ese radar?-pregunto scootaloo

-bueno...todavia me faltan unos detalles pero tranquilas que lo tendre listo antes de que termine el capitulo - dijo bon bon seguido de suspirar cansada - solo vayan a hacer lo que les dije - continuo

-claro! - asintio rapidamente sunset mientras retrocedia junto a scootaloo y trixie, bon bon volvio a ocultarse a unos arbustos cercanos

-porque no le dijiste lo de flash?- le susurro scootaloo a sunset mientras caminaba a su lado

\- no quiero preocuparla mas de lo que ya esta - le respondio sunset

\- ahora no solo debemos buscar a pinkie sino tambien arreglar el tema de flash- gruño trixie de Mala gana

\- tranquilas esta todo bajo control - intento calmarlas sunset

\- acaso...no estan buscando?- murmuro derpy a pinkie que estaban ocultas tras unos arbustos

-sip...sera mejor salir de aqui - susurro pinkie - sigueme -continuo y comenzo a caminar despacio hasta ingresar por la escuela

\- no debo esconderme o si?- pregunto derpy mientras volaba junto a pinkie por los pasillos

-no lo creo...no se ve nadie! -se encojio de hombros pinkie mientras saltaba, de pronto se detuvo al encontrarse de frente con trixie, sunset y scootaloo. Las chicas quedaron mirandose en silencio por largos segundos mientras que derpy giraba rapidamente su cabeza a pinkie y luego a sunset

\- acaso...es lo que buscamos?...-murmuro trixie a sunset quien pestañeo unos segundos hasta que vio a derpy quien solo tenia una mirada confundida mientras se mantenia en el aire

-definitivamente...si lo es - asintio seria

\- a la cuenta de tres...corremos...-le susurro pinkie a derpy

\- no esperen! - las intento detener rapidamente sunset

-que?!- pregunto pinkie exageradamente

\- no les haremos nada malo...-dijo suavemente, pinkie y derpy se miraron

\- ah no?- pregunto scootaloo

-no.- nego sunset seria

\- ammmm y como se si creerles?- pregunto pinkie y se acerco al rostro de sunset mirandola de forma sospechosa, luego continuo a mirar a trixie y termino en scootaloo

\- y dime que te hariamos?- pregunto scootaloo cruzandose de brazos, tanto pinkie como derpy murmuraron pensativas

Mientras bon bon...

-ya casi...-estaba murmurando muy concentrada con un extraño artefacto entre sus cascos hasta que de pronto un fuerte ruido la desconcentro en lo que hacia. Bon bon al asomarse se encontro con luna en pleno patio de la escuela y no parecia feliz

-oh no...esto es malo...- murmuro bon bon , de pronto siente como una extraña energia le rodea todo el cuerpo y la levanta, era luna que la estaba levitando con su magia para acercarla hacia ella

-nos volvemos a encontrar...- dijo seria una vez tenia el rostro de bon bon frente al suyo

\- jejej si...- sonrio nerviosa bon bon

\- luna! - grito derpy cubriendose los ojos con ambos cascos

-que?! - gritaron pinkie, trixie, sunset y scootaloo, derpy señalo con su casco hacia la ventana que da al patio

\- oh no...tal vez ustedes no nos hagan nada malo... pero ella si- señalo pinkie a luna a traves de la ventana

-pero no podemos irnos ahora!- dijo sunset preocupada

\- necesitamos tu ayuda!- dijo trixie tomandole ambos hombros

-ammmm no lo se!- grito pinkie

-porfis!- suplico scootaloo

...

-donde estan las demas? - le pregunto luna seria a bon bon levitandola con su magia

-ellas...ellas estan buscando a pinkie asi que no deberias porque preocuparte - respondio bon bon que estaba de cabeza por la magia de luna

-hummm- se llevo luna un casco a su menton pensativa- no confio en ellas

\- pues deberias jejejej - rio nerviosa bon bon

-no me convences - le dijo luna friamente

\- luna!- grito de pronto sunset caminando hacia luna junto a trixie y scootaloo

\- aqui estan- dijo luna dejando a bon bon en el suelo - donde esta pinkie?

-ella...no esta aqui, digo altero el fic y huyo - respondio sunset cruzandose de brazos

\- como dejaron que se escapara?!- pregunto luna golpeando un casco contra el suelo

-no lo hicimos! Ella ya se habia ido - dijo inmediatamente trixie

\- bien...supongo que yo debere ir por ella - suspiro cansada luna

-noo! - grito scootaloo, luna la miro impresionada

\- lo que...lo que sucede es que seria muy riesgoso, usted es un alicornio bastante grande y no es para nada desapercibida...si alguien aqui la ve alteraria completamente todo el fic y la trama - dijo sunset

-es verdad...- murmuro bon bon pensativa

\- pero...pero...- murmuro luna, pero luego se puso seria y firme para mirar a las tres chicas- tienen...tienen razon...pero no crean que les dejare esto facil , si no vuelven con pinkie en cinco capitulos mas, vendre yo...y no solo por pinkie...tambien por ustedes- las señalo con el casco seria , comenzo a hacer brillar su cuerno - y recuerden tampoco alteren la historia o sera peor - les advirtio por ultima vez, luego abrio un agujero en el cielo y se fue por ahi, las tres chicas suspiraron aliviadas

\- que es lo que planean?- pregunto bon bon acercandose a las chicas

\- solo confia en nosotras bon bon - la calmo sunset

-espero no arrepentirme- dijo bon bon cansada

\- no lo haras! - exclamo trixie

\- eso espero- murmuro bon bon, de pronto se escucha un timbre

\- oh no...es el de salida- exclamo sunset

\- y que con eso? - pregunto trixie

\- lo que significa que lo mas probable es el fin del capitulo- respondio sunset

\- aaahhhhhhh...no entiendo- dijieron trixie y scootaloo al mismo tiempo, sunset se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano

\- oigan y pinkie?- pregunto bon bon

...

\- rapido derpy...salgamos de aqui antes de causar mas problemas- le dijo pinkie a derpy quien estaba escondida en uno de los basureros de la escuela

\- claro...y como?- pregunto derpy

\- recuerdas que te dije Que al final de cada capitulo se abria una especie de portal para salir del fic?

\- sip

\- pues ahi esta...debemos ir corriendo rapidamente hacia alla antes de que se cierre- señalo pinkie hacia la ventana que daba al patio

\- pero ahi estan sunset, trixie y scootaloo...como las evitaremos?-pregunto derpy

\- solo...corramos- respondio pinkie, derpy asintio con la cabeza

\- bien...a las una...a las dos...y a las...tres! - grito pinkie y comenzo a correr y salio al patio, derpy la seguia volando a toda velocidad

-ahi estan!- las señalo bon bon con el casco

\- que intentan hacer?!- pregunto trixie interponiendose en el camino de pinkie, pero esta salto tan alto que trixie solo quedo con la boca abierta viendo como saltaba por encima de ella, sunset levanto la vista y vio el portal

\- van al portal!- grito señalandolo - rapido hay que detenerlas!- las señalo, scootaloo se lanzo contra pinkie pero pinkie se la esquivo impecablemente, sunset la seguia pisandole los talones, pinkie salto y le tomo los cascos traseros a derpy quien comenzo a tomar vuelo hacia el portal - bon bon!- grito sunset y bon bon corrio rapidamente hacia sunset y salto antes de llegar a ella, sunset tambien salto y impulso unos de sus pies en el lomo de bon bon para tomar mas vuelo y asi agarrarle un pie a pinkie que rapidamente se solto ya que no estaba bien sujetada, ambas cayeron en el suelo brutalmente

-pinkie!- grito derpy deteniendose a metros del portal

\- auch...- se quejo pinkie en el suelo, luego levanto la vista y vio a derpy - derpy! Tu solo vete! Cruza el portal!

\- pe..pero...- vacilo derpy agitando sus alas y vio el portal tan cerca de ella cerrandose y se quedo viendo como se cerraba frente a sus ojos . Luego volo hasta pinkie quien se estaba levantando

\- porque no te fuiste? - pregunto pinkie incredula

\- bueno... ambas nos metimos en este lio, no?- sonrio tiernamente derpy y acaricio su cabeza con la de pinkie quien rapidamente la abrazo fuertemente, luego de unos segundos la solto y miro a sunset

\- porque no dejaste que me fuera? Despues de todo ustedes quieren sacarme de aqui ? - pregunto pinkie ladeando la cabeza

\- es que...- estaba diciendo sunset pero trixie la interrumpio

\- es que sunset la cago a lo grande - asintio lentamente trixie, sunset la miro con el ceño fruncido -que?

\- el caso es que hicimos algo que no debiamos y alteramos un poquito la historia...- dijo scootaloo nerviosa rascandose la nuca

\- QUE?! - pregunto bon bon entre impresionada y molesta

\- y por eso necesitamos su ayuda en serio! Resolvemos el tema y luego volvemos a fanfiction como si nada, que dicen?- le extendio su mano sunset a pinkie

-mmmm oks! - sonrio pinkie tomandole la mano y agitandosela rapidamente

Asique el equipo de rescate se unio a pinkie jejej xd

Perdon por no subirlo antes pero estuve copada de pruebas Dx pero tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, fics usados...

*: La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle - Una estrella mágica extinta ( Zero Lynx )

**: Ultimate Rainbow Dash ( supertotitoti )


End file.
